Triple Threat
by Silicus
Summary: Set before Ant-man. Focuses on the lives of Sirus and Rebecca, during their life at SHIELD. More background information on who they were and just what they've been through. This is set in an AU, with permission to use Rebecca, by Morgan (Sno-WhiteQueen007), To alternate her original story. Foreshadows some of BDW and the sequal. Cover image is by Morgan as well. M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Editing is done by me, but I'm not particularly good at it, if someone's interested at being a Beta reader let me know :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

* * *

It was a warm autumn evening, a small breeze caught the fallen leaves, throwing them back into the air causing them to twist and twirl back to the ground again. Darkness was drawing in; the light was darkening by the minute. Amanda Burke stood in the kitchen thinking quietly to herself, she smiled when she heard a small quiet voice speak,

"Momma?" Amanda looked down to see her four-year-old daughter standing at the kitchen door.

"Yes Becca." She replied walking towards her daughter, they entered the living room together.

"Where's daddy?"

The question threw Amanda off guard, it was something she was wondering as well. She looked thoughtfully at the little girl, her pale complexion matched her own, her long curly auburn hair, matched her father, though it wasn't nearly as long. Amanda frowned remember the note she had received a few days ago.

 _Dear Amanda, I must leave_

 _For the safety of you and your children_

That was all the letter said, it wasn't signed but she knew who it was from. It had broken her heart, especially with another baby due in two weeks. Lightening streaked across the night sky followed by roaring thunder. Rebecca jumped up and buried herself in her mother's side.

"Shhhh." Amanda said softly, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Where's daddy?" Rebecca asked again looking into her mother's blue eyes.

"Daddy's – " Amanda stopped, did she dare tell her child that he had ran off? That he was in some trouble? She didn't know what to say, "Daddy's gone." She said, it wasn't a completely lie.

"Doesn't he love us?" She asked the question made Amanda's eyes widen like saucers.

"Of course he loves us." Amanda said trying to hid her emotions that were trying to bubble their way to the surface.

"Then why'd he leave?" Rebecca said thoughtfully, drawing a small laugh from her mother at her expression.

"Because, he has too." The words sounded hollow, false even to Amanda's own ears. The knowledge that he had left, burned. It was like a part of her heart had been torn away, left empty, a large gaping hole remaining.

"Doesn't he want baby brother?" Rebecca asked placing a hand on her mother's stomach.

Amanda decided she would change the topic, she would explain when she was older.

"You going to be a good sister to him?"

Rebecca nodded her small head enthusiastically, "best sister ever" She giggled.

Thunder began to roar again and lightening followed suit. Then it began to rain, at first was was soft, then it was pouring down. Rebecca sat burying her head in her mother trying to hide.

"Its just a storm baby." She said looking at her daughter.

"Scared." Rebecca mumbled back.

Amanda was thoughtful for a moment then smiled, "It's just the skies singing."

Rebecca perked up at this, a confused expression clouded her face. Amanda smiled and kissed her forehead then sang a song, her voice was soft and beautiful, like a nightingale.

 _Thunder roar_

 _Bring the rain_

 _Lightening soar_

 _Feel our pain_

 _Pitter patter_

 _Don't cry_

 _Spitter spatter_

 _Don't fear_

She sang the song a few times and Rebecca soon joined in though she struggled with pitter patter and spitter spatter, but it didn't matter.

Later that night Amanda stood in the doorway watching her daughter sleep peacefully in her bed, she could see nothing but pure innocent, pure joy in that calm expression as she slept. Her hands fell unconsciously to her stomach, she wondered how'd she go raising her daughter and son without a father. _I'll take this one day and a time._ She said, just like she and her husband and done with Rebecca.

"Sleep well Sirus." She said to her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

 **18 years later**

* * *

Amanda stood and stretched her aching body, she had spent the entire day tidying the house up, stopping for meals and the occasional break. She smiled at the picture in the hallway table, there was her eighteen-year old son, and her twenty-two year old daughter. She still couldn't figure out how they were so different, Rebecca was white, white as snow, she had icy blue eyes and auburn hair. While her brother had dark brow skin, which he had inherited from his father, his black hair from his mother. Her eyes darted to the clock, she frowned wondering what was keeping her children. She was fine with them staying out so long as they gave her a call. It was nearly dinner time when there was a loud knock on the front door, she hurried over, dusting off her hands on her jeans and tidying her hair she was finished just as she opened the door. There standing with a discomforting expression was Sirus his face was sweaty, there one of his eyes swollen shut, a cut gashed across his right cheek. Beside him was his sister, for the most part she was fine, but if one stared long enough they could see a bruise on her cheek, that was getting darker and darker as time passed. Flanked on either side were two police officers.

"Mrs Burke." The female police officer spoke a tone of agitation could be heard, "your son and daughter were playing – " She paused trying to find an appropriate word.

"Idiots." Growled the other officer, who by his badge showed he was a rookie.

"Denvor back down." The female cop barked, "heroes" she said glaring at the rookie.

"I see – " Amanda frowned at the sight of them.

"That's the fifth time this month, Mrs Burke. Chief Allen is going to look this over seeing he's a good friend of yours but this really must stop. I'm glad they want to help but they should leave it to the professionals."

Sirus snorted as if the words amused him. He stopped when his mother turned to stare at him, his shoulder slumped and he lowered his head in shame.

"What was it this time sergeant Miles?" Amanda sighed,

"Let me see – " Srg. Miles reached into her pocket and drew out a notebook, "assault." She placed it back in her pocket, "while I admire their bravery they should really leave these things to us – cops, their antics results in complicating the crime."

Amanda arched an eyebrow at that but remained silent, she knew when it was okay to retort but with the law it was best to leave it be unless it involved you.

"I'm sorry – " Amanda said looking into her children's eyes that were wide in surprise, "give my apologies to Chief Allen."

Sergeant Miles nodded her head and motioned for Denvor to follow her. Once inside Amanda demanded to hear the full story.

"Becky and I were walking home when we came across a young women being surrounded by three jerks. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't intervene so I just sorta – " he paused, "ran in and started throwing punches at them, I gave a few good blows but the three of them overpowered me."

Amanda sighed and went to the fridge and grabbed an icepack and pressed it against her son's black eye. She gave Rebecca a look,

"Once I saw Sirus was in trouble I just stepped in knocked one of them out cold, but one managed to get a good blow to my cheek. Then those cops stepped in." Rebecca gave a sympathetic look at Sirus who looked horrible.

"Good on you – " Amanda said giving an approving smile, "but on the other hand Sergeant Miles is right, you should leave it to the cops – "

"Are you serious?" Sirus said his voice in anger, "I can't just stand by and watch – " he paused, "someone get raped." He spat the last words out in disgust.

"I know." Amanda said softly, "now both of you need to do your training."

Rebecca and Sirus protested profoundly to no avail, they sighed and trudged out the backdoor onto their large property. Amanda followed shortly, carrying two 9mil handguns and handed them over. Sirus took it reluctantly and focused on the target that lay in front of him, he laid his sights and squeezed the trigger, it jerked violently in his hand. He winced as pain shot up his arm. Rebecca began firing her gun until the entire magazine was empty. Amanda walked over to the targets with her two children and noticed that they had slacked off, if there was one thing she couldn't tolerate it was her children being lazy.

"fifty pushups now." She commanded.

Sirus groaned but knew better then to argue, he was in enough trouble already, he resented and drop down and began his pushups. When they were down they were allowed back inside and shower. Amanda had trained her children from a young age to use a gun as they lived in a somewhat dangerous neighborhood and she wanted them to be prepared to protect themselves. She had taught them some basic defense but never imagined them to use it to prevent crimes from happening, while on the outside she remained stern, deep down inside she was secretly proud of them both.

The sun was beginning to set, golden rays streamed into the dinning room, it caught the glassware causing them to sparkle like diamonds. The table was study oak wood and the chairs as well. A cool breeze found its way to Amanda causing her to close her eyes momentarily. She snapped them open as she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Soon the table was set and the three of them were eating quietly, no one brought up the subject involving the cops.

"How was class?" Amanda asked Sirus

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "it was alright."

"Bec?"

"It was fine." Rebecca replied sighing softly

"Alright out with it" Amanda said staring at her children.

"How'd you – " Sirus began only to be cut off by his mother.

"I'm your mother, I raised you. I know when there is something bothering you two." An amused smile spread across her face.

"Mum – " Sirus drew a deep breath, "I – " he cast a look at Rebecca who was giving him a cold stare, "We feel that what we did is right, if it weren't for us that poor lady would've been a victim, how can you ask us to just stand by and let it happen and I'm not just talking about this incident everyone one before."

Amanda looked at her quiet children, they were staring down at their plates idling poking at their food with their forks. She felt their struggle, she had suffered with it similarly when she was younger when she was – but that was a different life then.

"I know and I'm proud that you and your sister aren't going to let injustice happen to those around you, however you must be careful, Chief Allen can only tolerate so much – " her voice trailed off, "how's your eye – baby?"

Sirus let out a groan and rolled his eye, if there was one name he disliked intensely it was baby. He looked at his mum and saw a twinkle in her eye showing she was teasing him.

"Gah." He grumbled causing Rebecca to laugh.

"Your both my babies." Amanda said, "and I'm proud of you both."

Rebecca smiled at her mother then looked at Sirus who was pressing a cold-pack to his eye. Her own cheek was uncomfortable and she wondered if she would be able to get an ounce of sleep. As she lay in bed that night she realized that her bruise would disrupt her sleep. If she tried to sleep on her bruised side pain would erupt agitating her. If she lay on her back there was still the dull tingle of pain lingering. She let out a frustrated sigh then sat up in her bed and stepping into the hallway. It was nearly midnight and moonlight steamed in through the tall glass window panels, it lit of the hallway casting shadows here and there. She descended the stairs and gave a small gasp of surprise when she found Sirus at the foot of the steps his head cocked as if listening intently.

"Can't sleep?" Rebecca asked quietly so as to not wake up their mother.

Sirus jumped into the air giving a yelp, before slamming his hand over his mouth, he cringed waiting to hear his mother's door burst open. Thankfully it didn't and he let out a deep breath.

"Don't do that again." He hissed angrily, "you scared me."

Rebecca let out a soft laugh, before forcing her expression to become more serious, "can't sleep?" she asked again.

"Yeah, my head." Sirus said his voice betrayed the pain he felt.

"Let me take a look." Rebecca said pushing him gently into the dinning room.

She flipped on a dim light and sat Sirus down before checking his cut. She went over to a nearby cupboard and drew out a first aid kit. She fished around for a half a minute and withdrew some disinfectant, she dapped some onto his cut, Sirus winced immediately jerking his head slightly back at the sting.

"Hold still." She hissed as he fidgeting some more.

After treating the cut again she went to the freezer and brought back a large ice-pack. Sirus placed it on his eye a satisfying sound escaped his mouth. He rose and disappeared behind the kitchen island. He reappeared a few seconds later, placed a bag of microwave popcorn into the microwave. Next he went to the fridge and withdrew two cans of rootbeer. Rebecca grinned and opened the popcorn and poured it into a large bowl.

"What do you think about what Sergeant Miles said?" Sirus asked after taking a large handful of popcorn, his hands became buttery.

"It's a load of nonsense." Rebecca snorted, "She thinks we are complicating the crime." She exasperated.

"Well I guess there's more paperwork involved." Sirus said frowning slightly, "I mean about leaving the – " he made in articular gesture, "heroing to them"

"Again it's a load of nonsense, what you did saved that women from the shame and guilt and disgust she would've had to live with. Those cops are just wound up tight." She sighed, "you?"

"Yeah I agree, its been bugging me though, mum seems so – " he grasped for words, "upset?"

"Distraught? Angry? Oooh I know, Furious?" Rebecca offered, laughed softly, "I know what you mean."

"Like I thought she would've said something to those cops, but she remained silent – "He furrowed his brows thinking, "mum's always been one to speak her mind."

"I'm pretty sure she had it in her mind to say something but thought otherwise." Rebecca took a large sip from her can.

They sat silently each busy thinking, after the popcorn was devoured Sirus stood up and placed it in the sink, filling it up partially with water.

"Goodnight." He said trudging slowly of the stairs.

"Rest well." Rebecca replied, she remained there for sometime before finally getting up and turning the light off.

As she walked up the stairs and into the hallway she heard a voice coming from her mother's room. Normally this won't have sparked any curiosity but at this time of night it did. Rebecca froze standing still like a rock, her ears straining to hear. _Is it a robber? A boyfriend? No mum doesn't have one._ She thought to herself. Curiosity got the better of her so she crept up to the door and listened.

"Are you sure?" She heard her mother ask, there was no response.

"Yes I trust your judgment – " Rebecca realized she was on the phone, "very well, goodnight."

Rebecca hurried to her room wondering who was calling her mother at this time of night.

* * *

Rebecca awoke slightly groggy her eyes felt heavy like lead. Her body stiff and cramping in several places. She got up and showered before walking downstairs to see her mother and brother chatting, they were laughing which was a good sign. Sirus raised a hand and pointed over to the stovetop, indicating that her breakfast was there. Rebecca plopped her plate on the table, it was laden with bacon, sausage, eggs, hash brown and toast. She reached to the center of the table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So what are we so merry about?" She asked giving her mother and Sirus a curious look.

"Mum was just telling me a story of her rescuing someone, that person being dad." His face fell slightly at the word.

"Oh?" Genuine curiosity was in her voice.

Silas gestured to his mum to speak, she gave a small smile and began her story.

"It was a typically day for me, I was walking home from work one day and came across your father. He was being hassled by four study men, their facial expression screamed that they were going to beat him senseless. Anyway I basically told them to go away and leave him be, they obviously refused and I simply, beat them up." She shrugged her shoulders not wanting to go into the details.

"I see – " Rebecca frowned slightly not sure if she should ask her mother about her late night call.

She decided against it and soon afterwards she and Sirus departed. The walkway and the sides of the road were covered in bright, red, orange and yellow leaves. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves, causing them to dance and twirl like a ballerina skating on ice. Sirus pulled his jacket tighter against his chest, he gave a cheeky grin as he ran and jumped into a large pile of leaves. They flew into the air scattering everywhere. Rebecca gave an amused smile, shook her head and motioned for them to keep walking. Rebecca was debating on whether or not she should divulge the information she had uncovered last night. She was so busy, deep in thought that everything around her became irrelevant momentarily.

"Earth to Becky." Sirus's voice pierced though her thoughts, like a knife slicing through butter.

Her first reaction was to punch her brother hard in the shoulder, drawing a yelp. Her second was to glare it him, her icy blue eyes seemed to indicate that she would like nothing more then to jab daggers into him. Normally she wouldn't do such things to her brother, in fact they seldom fought. However, when it came to Sirus calling her Becky it annoyed her, no it irritated her immensely. It had been cute when he was two even when he was five, but now it wasn't. Secondly she hated losing her train of thought, being a logical thinker she had been working out whether or not it was wise to tell Sirus.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Did you know mother was up quite last last night – " he paused failing to notice his sister's expression, "she was talking to someone." He wiggled his brows drawing laughter from Rebecca.

"You scoundrel!" she said punching him, however this time it was softer much softer, "You could've told me sooner."

Sirus cocked his head sideways, "excuse me?"

"You could have saved me the trouble." She said, then side at his puzzled expression, "The mysterious phone call."

Sirus smiled, "ah – gotcha." He laughed softly, "sorry – I was wrestling on whether or not to tell you."

They continued walking this time in silence, each busy thinking. They parted ways on the end of the street. They gave a brief nod and departed.

* * *

Sirus knew he something was up the moment he set foot in the school yard. The kids glanced at him quickly adverting their eyes. He clenched his jaw as he watched two students make their ways towards him. He balled his fists as he approached them.

"You're going get it this time" One of them spat at him.

Sirus raised a fist an amused smile spread across his face, "you want another beating?" though with only one eye he knew he'd be at a large disadvantage

The student's eyes widened to saucers their hands went up to protect their faces. Knowing full well what it was he was capable of. Just a year earlier they had met the wrath of his fists when they had claimed his mother had slept with someone else because of his darker skin. He had cuffed them quickly, an upwards jab followed by two rapid side japs brought one of them to his knees the other crumpled on the ground unconscious. They had decided to extract revenge half a year later, this time there was four of them he had fought them off pretty well, however if it wasn't for the principle getting involved he would've been dead meat. The bullies stepped aside their fear was gone, instead amusement, wicked amusement spread across their faces. Sirus began to feel that something wasn't right. He hurried into the school building only to see his math teacher point at him.

"That is Sirus." He said gesturing for him to come over.

Sirus eyed the three men who were looking at them. One in particular spiked warnings in his head, he had short hair and wore dark sunglasses.

"Sirus we want a word with you." The man wearing the sunglasses said smiling.

That was all it took, Sirus jumped up and ran. He heard muffled shouts and he heard footsteps following. He risked a glance behind him to see two men in suits in hot pursuit of him. Sirus pushed his legs, increasing the distance between them, he left the school grounds and ran, trying to find a place to hide and escape. He felt his lungs demand for much needed air but he didn't stop running. As he ran pass a garbage bin and tipped it over behind him. He ran across the street, not caring for the traffic, he heard curses and cars honking but he didn't slow down not for a second. He darted down an alleyway, hoping to lose his pursuers. He heard their footsteps close behind him. Sirus groaned as a wall stood blocking his path, he didn't hesitate as he ran pushing his legs faster. He scaled the wall in one fluid motion, then he did something foolish. He paused briefly on the top and grinned at the two men, his eyes widen as they slipped guns out of their jackets. They took aim and with that Sirus jumped off the wall, wincing at the slight pain it brought to his legs. He took off running again, this time he was heading for his home.

He ran panting hard as he neared his home. His pursuers were still behind him but they were lagging behind. Their stamina failing them, Sirus didn't have time to open his door so he ran to the large oak tree that stood high, its trunk towering to the sky. One of its branches lead to his bedroom window, he climbed the tree with such speed that it surprised even himself. Sirus assumed it was the adrenaline pumping through his body that had allowed him to run that far, scale that wall like it was nothing. He was inside his room in a moment and had ran to a draw and withdrew his handgun. He flipped the safety clip off and descended the stairs quickly.

"Mum, carefully there are goons outside." He said bursting into the kitchen.

Sirus froze his gun poised in front of him. There sitting at the outside table was his mother, the man with the glasses and two puffing men.

"Sirus come and meet an old friend." She said beckoning him to come.

Sirus came wearily, his gun was still in front of him. He lowered it slightly his brow arched up slightly.

"Sirus what's wrong?" Amanda asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

Sirus merely jerked his gun at the man wearing shades, then at the two goons who had been chasing him. His expression was stern; confused then irritated.

"Those punks chased me." His voice was dry and slow as if weighing up what to do.

"I know." The man in the sunglasses said speaking for the first time, "Jake and Will are you serious?" He asked annoyed, "I send you up against this inexperienced kid and you get whipped by him, not only that but he'd have shot you two as well."

"Sorry" They both mumbled as they studied the ground.

"Sirus, this is good friend of mine, Agent Coulson." Amanda said gesturing for Sirus to take a seat.

Sirus gave one more look then flipped the safety clip on, then placed the gun on the table. He took a seat resting a hand inches away from the gun so that he could draw it and have it ready to fire in a second.

"That was pretty impressive." Coulson said removing his sunglasses and tucking them into his chest pocket, "that was mighty impressive."

Sirus gave a confused looked.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist – " Coulson said giving an apologetic smile, "I wanted to see how'd you react to me and my two co-workers." He paused, "I work for an organization called SHIELD and right now I'm recruiting."

"Coulson has been a good friend to me." Amanda said, "we use to work together – "

"You're a spy?" Sirus said giving his mother a hard look, "nice, how'd you manage to keep it secret for so long?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "because I'm careful."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a few more places to go – " Coulson interrupted, "We've been watching you Sirus, I guess assessing is the correct term." He paused, "does that sound creepy?"

Amanda nodded her head, "Just a little Coulson." Amusement evident in her voice.

"Your paper on weaponry engineering was quite impressive. So much so that we want you to join SHIELD."

"What is SHIELD?" Sirus asked slowly, his hands reached for the gun and flipped the safety clip off as he heard someone running down the stairs. He sighed and lowered it as he spotted Rebecca her own gun raised.

"SHIELD is a special organization which is dedicated in protecting the world – " he continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "We shield them from things they can't handle." He paused not wanting to give to much away.

"So what does an organization like SHIELD want with me?" Sirus asked carefully.

"We see you have a bright mind, your score on the SAT was off the charts and we even had to confiscate your paper. Not only that but from what your mother reports you have a good chance of becoming a field agent."

Sirus's eyes brighten at that, "so how does it work?"

Coulson smiled, showing his white teeth, "in short, you go to a SHIELD academy were you will hone up on weaponry and vehicle design and creation, there you will also begin field training, then if you pass or impress some high ranking officer you move to our headquarters."

"The same offer goes to you." Coulson said changing his focus to Rebecca, "though not for the same reasons, mainly for technology but also a field agent."

"Can I think about it?" Sirus asked his voice sounded distant as if he was in a daze.

"Certainly, you have a day – " Coulson took a sip from a cup that lay in front of him, "this is great tea Amanda where'd you get it."

Sirus excused himself and left, heading to his bedroom. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were racing; he would become a field agent. The thought excited him, especially the fact that his paper had been confiscated. Sirus's didn't know why but had a sense that joining SHIELD was the right thing to do. He got off his bed and trudged downstairs.

"Mr. Coulson, I want to join SHIELD."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Sirus awoke to find that Agent Coulson and his mother had prepared a large farewell breakfast. Sirus smiled faintly not sure if he was cut out enough for SHIELD but one thing he did know that he would give it everything. Sirus stood at the front door of his home, which held so many dear memories. There was a large suitcase resting in the hallway, he had a gym bag hanging off one shoulder.

"Sirus –" Amanda began, "before you go I have a small gift for you." She pulled out a box and Sirus took it, he carefully opened it and grinned, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Nice gun." Commented Coulson smiling, "I'll make sure your children stay safe Amanda."

"Thank you Phil," Amanda said giving her old friend a hug she turned and gave Sirus a long hug, "stay safe Sirus and don't forget the things I've taught you."

Sirus nodded his head seriously his facial expression frowned wondering where on earth his sister was. He heard a large thud followed by a series of them, he arched an eyebrow. Rebecca appeared dragging a suitcase behind her, Sirus gave an amused chuckle. Rebecca gave him an icy glare that seemed to be screaming for him to wipe his expression of his face. Sirus's grinned widen, causing her to growl.

"Give me a hug." Laughed Amanda smiling fondly at her children.

She hugged her daughter tightly and handed her a similar package then pulled her closely and whispered, "take care of him."

"I will." Rebecca said giving her mother a reassuring nod.

"Goodbye." Amanda said waving as they hoped into an unmarked black highlander.

"BYE!" Sirus and Rebecca chorused.

Amanda Burke stood waving until the car disappeared from view, she smiled knowing that they were in good hands. SHIELD would be a good place for them, she knew that over the next few days and years her children would be thankful for her strict training which would give them an advantage over their peers. Still she felt tears welding in her eyes as her ears strained for noise, but there was nothing. Even the sound of a cool breeze rustling the leaves would have been nice, even a bird singing or even a crying baby but there was nothing, just dead silence. Her biggest fear was that she might not get a chance to see them again. She turned and closed the front door behind her, she had work to do.

* * *

"So Agent Coulson was there anything going on between you and my mum?" Rebecca asked getting straight to the point.

Sirus's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Snapped Rebecca.

Coulson laughed, "No there was nothing going on between us, we're just old friends."

"Is that so?" Rebecca said slowly not sure whether or not to take his word, after all he was an Agent wasn't he? He was strictly speaking a stranger.

Sirus rolled his eyes at his sister's straightforwardness though he was secretly glad as he had been wondering the same thing. They remained quiet for the entire trip to the airport. The car drove up to the tarmac and stopped right outside of a hanger. Sirus stood outside and stretched his legs, he glanced around wondering what it was they were going to fly in. Coulson stood and watched the tarmac for a moment then began to walk into the hanger.

"Mr Coulson, Sir." Sirus said hastening after him, his luggage towed behind him, "how exactly are we going to…" his voice trailed off, there in front of him was the coolest fighter plane he had ever seen.

"That –" Coulson said grinning, he turned around, "this is a top of the class SHIELD, QuinJet, this thing has a fully automatic revolving gun, missiles and we are currently working on stealth tech."

Sirus stood his mouth gaping open in amazement, "This is totally –" he paused for effect, "Amazing – no it's beautiful."

Rebecca pretended to gag and slapped her brother playfully on the shoulder, "fallen in love there?" She teased.

"Just maybe." Sirus said slowly then walked towards the ramp.

"James how long till you get her in the air?" Coulson asked he gestured for Sirus and Rebecca to sit down.

Sirus complied strapping himself in and looking at the other seats which were for the most part empty. Rebecca on the other hand took a seat and didn't strap in immediately, she eyed Coulson skeptically. Coulson didn't say anything he merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned evilly. Sirus frowned wondering what his sister was up to. He felt the plane begin to lift off, to his surprise it lifted horizontally as opposed to a vertical take-off. Rebecca reached for the strap and was midway through the process when she felt the ship jolt forward. The acceleration caused Sirus to lurch forward, he was glad that he had taken Coulson's advice and strap himself in. Rebecca on the other hand fell sideways, her frame knocking against Sirus's, then she fell to the ground, THUMP.

"Should've strapped in." Coulson said attempting to hide his grin.

"Don't you dare." Rebecca growled standing up, she rubbed her shoulder and sat down beside Sirus, whose mouth was open, "I don't want to hear it."

Sirus closed his mouth slowly and gave a cheeky grin at Coulson, earning him a swift kick in side of his leg, "ouch!" he hissed, "What was that for?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sat glaring at both Coulson and her brother.

"James, whatever your name is, one more stunt like that I'd you might not have much time with your flight career." Rebecca shouted to the pilot.

"I rather enjoy it." Coulson said smirking.

Sirus fell asleep, tired from his lack of sleep from the previous night, his mind was filled with excitement for what he might learn from SHIELD. In particular, he wanted to make his mother proud.

"Your mother speaks highly of both of you." Coulson spoke softly, as to not wake Sirus.

"Yeah." Rebecca said looking at Coulson, "are you sure there was nothing between my mother and you?"

"Yes!" Coulson laughed, "You are persistent." He shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Rebecca nudged her brother's sleeping form gently, Sirus awoke a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sorry –" he said, "I was tired."

Coulson smiled, "that's fully understandable. There was a lot of information to take in" Coulson unstrapped himself and stood stretching his legs, "were here."

Sirus stood up and Rebecca followed suit they grabbed their suitcases and waiting as the ramp lowered. They stepped off and surveyed their surrounds. Sirus noticed that they were standing in a large field, there were trees surrounding the massive clearing. In front of them was a large building, so large that it was like a town had been built in the middle of nowhere. They watched as a group of twenty young men and women jogged past them, following what appeared to be a trainer.

"Welcome to one of our many SHIELD academies." Coulson said as they walked towards the building.

Sirus followed closely behind his mouth in awe as he took in the sight of where he would be staying for the duration of his training. Coulson lead them inside there was a large desk with three people sitting behind it. There were, as far as Sirus could guess, students were walking around getting to class or catching up.

"Welcome Agent Coulson, I trust it went well." A friendly young women said from behind the desk.

"It was –" Coulson said, "Maya this is Sirus and Rebecca Burke, they are some of the newest members of SHIELD."

"Pleasure to meet you." Maya said turning her attention to the large screen in front of her, "Ah here you two are." She said looking back at them, "Room 24" She announced.

"Thanks." Coulson said turning to show them to their room.

"Catch ya later." Called Maya, "especially you Sirus."

Sirus felt his cheeks go bright red, Rebecca merely rolled her eyes and poked him softly in the ribs.

"She doesn't bite." Coulson said a hint of amusement was evident.

"I'm sure." Sirus muttered under his breath.

They walked through the large building entering one of the dorm wings. Coulson led them to room 24 and opened the door for them. Sirus and Rebecca stood mouth agape, staring at their room. It was more like a mini mansion. There was a large lounge room, some sort of mini garage and two rooms on either side of the living room. Sirus made his way over, his eyes searching the room.

"Pretty nice huh?" Coulson said.

"More than nice." Rebecca replied walking over to a couch and plopping down on it.

"Well I'm afraid this is it." Coulson said standing with his arms in front of him, "I mean – I have to go and try and recruit a few more members."

"Will we see you again?" Sirus asked making his way over, so that he was standing directly in front of the Agent.

"Yeah, I'll be back in like 2 weeks."

Sirus frowned, "what exactly are we to do?"

"Not die –" Coulson laughed, "I'm kidding, take a joke Sirus –" he quickly amended seeing the fury behind Sirus's eyes, "Maya will come by in about an hour and show you around the facility. She will introduce you to your classes and your schedules."

"Maya aye?" Rebecca smirked at Sirus who groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll stop by and check up with you two when I return, I wish you the best of luck." With that Coulson left them alone in their room.

True to his word Maya knocked on their door an hour later and entered, she had obviously taken a liking to Sirus the moment she lay eyes on him. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail, and was wearing faded jeans and a blue shirt. Her arms were occupied, carrying a large stack of books.

"Hey guys." She said dropping them onto the living room table, with a loud THUD.

"Hi." Rebecca spoke quickly knowing that Maya was making Sirus feel slightly uncomfortable. Not that she didn't want to have a tease but she figured there would be plenty of opportunity later for that.

"I have both your schedules here –" her hands flew over the stack of books and gave one to each of them, "Sirus is weaponry and vehicle design and creation, Rebecca computers?" She said this hesitantly.

"Yeah," Rebecca said looking at her schedule which for the most part made little sense to her.

"Hey you're in my class." Maya said excitedly sitting close to Sirus causing him to shift uncomfortable in his chair.

 _Why?_ Sirus thought to himself, he wasn't appreciating all this attention, not the slightest.

"Wow you're pretty toned." She purred, causing Sirus's face to go red.

Rebecca sighed as she saw Sirus giving her a pleading look, she shook her head in amusement "So can we um see the academy?"

Maya frowned at Rebecca then shrugged her shoulders, "Fine –" she sighed, "let's go."

* * *

"This is the academies cafeteria –" Maya said pointing to a vast space of white tables and chairs,"

The room was massive and could easily fit a couple of hundred people inside. The flooring was wooden and there were different stalls on the outskirts of the room. A few of the tables were occupied, by a number of students who merely glanced at them and continued talking amongst themselves. Maya was rambling on always standing close to Sirus. She led them out into a large hallway and showed them the different classrooms. Sirus had remained oddly quiet during the duration of the tour, only speaking to ask questions about who his teachers were. Maya was ever eager to answer his questions and ignored Rebecca completely, so much so, that Rebecca was fed up.

"Can you please stop flirting with my brother?" Rebecca said raising her voice, "We would both appreciate if you just lead us back to our room."

Maya opened her mouth then shut it, "Fine –" she hissed back

Sirus mouthed a thank you at Rebecca who shrugged her shoulders. Maya left them at their door and turned to leave.

"Cya in class Sirus." She said batting her eyes at him.

Sirus groaned inwardly then opened the door and sat on the couch and frowned. Rebecca closed the door behind her then began laughing hysterically like a madman. Sirus growled at Becca but it made her laugh even harder, until she was bending over trying to stand.

"Ha-ha –" Sirus said his voice was fuming, "it's not even funny."

Becca raised an eyebrow at him and tried to collect herself but found it was harder then she thought, "Cya in class Sirus." She mimicked.

"Have I told you how annoyed I am with you?" Sirus spoke his voice revealed his slowly building annoyance.

"No, but you have now –" Becca said coming to sit on the opposite couch, "it is duly noted." She smirked

Sirus rolled his eyes, "are you done yet?" he whined.

"Oh take a joke bro." She laughed, then her expression became serious, "for the time being I am done." A wry smiled tugged at her lips.

"I'm not going to be able to live this down anytime soon am I?"

"Nope."

Sirus sighed and stood up to inspect his room, he was surprised that it was twice the size of his room at home. _They certainly love large spaces._ Sirus sat down on the bed enjoying the softness of the mattress, _I definitely can get used to this._ He found Becca laying on the couch, he eyed her and frowned slightly.

"You feel like getting something to eat?" Sirus asked.

"Sure." Becca said standing up, "I'll help make sure you aren't ripped to shreds by Maya" she smirked.

Sirus expression darken as the headed off to the Cafeteria. After loading up his plate with fried chicken, fries and a meat pie he took a seat at an empty table. Rebecca was close behind him and sat next to him, for the next few minutes neither of them spoke. Sirus was just starting to relax when he heard a familiar voice which made him cringe with discomfort.

"Hey Sirus." Maya said plopping down at their table, she was sitting directly opposite to him "Rebecca" she added out of politeness.

Maya ramble off chatting and flirting with Sirus while Sirus wore the expression that he wanted to be anywhere but here with this woman. Rebecca was laughing inwardly wondering how long this would last for. Though after the better part of an hour it was starting to get on her nerve, soon she was gritting her teeth wondering if Maya would go and leave them be. It was not to be and eventually Becca couldn't take it any longer.

"Maya, leave Sirus alone" Her voice was stern and loud, not loud enough for the other students to hear but loud enough to indicate that Maya was approaching dangerous territory. Maya's eyes widen in surprise then walked off.

"Thanks Becca –" Sirus whispered, "I'm not going to be able to stand her in class."

"Sure you will, just ignore her, she'll get the picture –" she said then added in a smirking tone, "eventually"

Sirus merely nodded his head unsure whether or not to trust his sister. He decided he might as well, seeing that she was a women and probably was right when it came to girls. They finished off and left for their rooms, on the way they were stopped by a boy slightly older then Sirus,

"Hey you guys are new yeah?" He said in a friendly manor.

"Yeah." Sirus replied.

"I thought as much" the new comer said, "I'm Kyle Cartner."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sirus and that's my sister Rebecca."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Kyle smiled shaking both their hands, "you guys don't happen to be training to become SHIELD field agents are you?"

"As a matter of fact we are." Rebecca said, "Why do you ask?"

"We start training at 0600." Kyle said smiling, "prepare for a grueling next couple of months." With that Kyle walked off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Sirus was up at five-thirty and was dressed in his workout cloths, he did stretches until Rebecca emerged from her bedroom, still half asleep. Sirus gave her an amused smile and soon they were making their way towards the large SHIELD gym. There were twenty other students there all warming up, some were doing stretches some were barely awake. Sirus spotted Kyle who gave them a small wave before turning his attention to a man in his mid-twenties and a woman who entered the gym.

"Alright rookies!" The man said smiling, "welcome to the field agent course one-o-one. Where Ms. Fletcher is going to make you reconsider signing up for such a positon."

"Oh come now Lieutenant." The strawberry blonde hair woman said, "I'm not that harsh."

The Lieutenant smiled cheekily, causing them to all laugh. Ms. Fletcher looked at each student in turn her eyes finished on Sirus.

"Today's class and the next few weeks will be getting you into shape. We will first be working on fitness as this will be a crucial aspect to future missions. We will be throwing in sparring matches, learn about fighting hand-to-hand combat and most importantly how to use a weapon." She paused for half a moment before continuing on, "While physical fitness and firing weapons is important, being resourceful is vital. Being able to implement and make quick changes will carry you far, as missions won't always go as planned, in fact they seldom do. How to endure interrogations, reading body language and a whole bunch of other useful tools will be taught as you progress."

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Asked a voice.

"We will be doing a nice _jog_." Ms. Fletcher said in a knowing tone.

Sirus wondered just what exactly that meant and soon found out. They filed back inside the gym after a good hour of jogging, sweaty and exhausted. Sirus had felt good during the jog until he looked over to Ms. Fletcher who was jogging beside them, she wasn't breathing nearly as hard as any of the recruits. They spent another hour working out and by the end of it everyone was exhausted.

"Alright everyone shower up, get something to eat then meet back here in two hours for some more training." Ms. Fletcher said waving a hand of dismissal.

Becca was glad to finally have a break, she glanced over at Sirus whose hair was saturated in sweat. Her own hair didn't feel much different at all and she was grateful for a hot shower. She emerged, freshly dressed and feeling somewhat better but her legs ached and her stomach was growling, demanding to be fed. She waited wondering what on earth was keeping Sirus. She waiting impatiently on the couch then heard the door of his room open.

"What took you so _long_?" She demanded

"I happen to enjoy taking long showers." Sirus said, "You know if you're so hungry you could've just left."

"And what? leave you to face Maya on your own?" Becca smirked, "because I _know_ you can handle her."

"Uncalled for!" Sirus growled making a lunge at Becca who easily evaded him.

"It's the true." Becca said grinning evilly at Sirus, "and you know it."

"Yeah… fine." Sirus said, "It's not like I did anything to get her attention."

Becca shrugged her shoulders and the two of them set off to grab something to eat. They were both glad that there was a large variety of food to choose from. Sirus helped himself to bacon, sausages and eggs, Sirus knew that it would be wise not to over eat, especially if they were to continue training in a few hours-time. He grabbed two cups of coffee and handed one to Becca. They took a seat at one of the empty tables, being later in the morning the majority of students were already at class. Sirus looked up to see Kyle sit down opposite them.

"That was a grueling jog." He said biting off a piece of crispy bacon.

"Do you think we're to do it every morning?" Sirus asked taking a sip of coffee and giving a content sigh.

"Yeah I would think so, I don't think it's all about exercise it's about discipline. I mean they need us to be committed so, yes I'm sure we will." He paused as he took another bite of bacon, "and I can almost guarantee that it will get harder."

Becca nodded her head in agreement it made sense, they would cull this group until there was only a small handful left. SHIELD wasn't going to let every man and his dog become an agent. If they did it would be a disaster. They remained silent, the only sound that could be heard was cutlery being used. Sirus stood up and grabbed another cup of coffee then began to talk to Kyle. Sirus glanced up at the large clock hanging on the white wall, it was time to get back to work. They trio stood up and walked back into the gym just as the Lieutenant along with Ms. Fletcher returned.

"Alright so today we will touch basis with sparring." She barked getting their attention.

Ms. Fletcher and the Lieutenant stood in a circle that was marked on the floor and proceeded to spar. Every so often they would pause and explain a certain hand movement, a certain blocking technique. It was clear this was a mock spar and their purpose of it was to show the different aspects of sparring. When they were finished Ms. Fletched pointed to Sirus.

"You, what's your name?"

"Sirus Burke, ma'am." He replied.

"I want you to spar him." She said pointing to the Lieutenant.

Sirus nodded his head swung his arms as he stepped into the circle. He strained his neck then raised his fists up.

"What's your name?" Sirus asked.

"Dillan" He replied.

"Are there any rules?" Sirus asked eyes his were fixed on Lt. Dillan.

"A few." Ms. Fletcher said, "No hits to the private parts, if someone taps out the spar ends."

Sirus grinned and then their spar began. Sirus rushed in quickly dodging a blow then using his hand to block another before landing two solid blows into Dillan's chest causing him to step backwards, from there it was all over and Sirus had Dillan on the floor his fist poised to strike a blow to Dillan's head. Sirus heard Dillan tap his hand on the floor and he relaxed his arm and got off Dillan.

"That was impressive Burke." Ms. Fletcher said walking up to him.

"You." She said pointing at Becca, "Name please."

"Rebecca Burke." At the raise of an eyebrow Becca explained, "We're siblings."

Ms. Fletcher nodded her head then gestured for Becca to spar. It was over before ten seconds had passed. Becca was quick on her feet blocking blows and landing her own. She leapt up like a snake striking, her knee slammed into Dillan knocking him off his feet.

"Wow." Kyle whistled clapping his hands together, "you just kicked his butt."

Becca shrugged her shoulders then turned and took her place next to Sirus who grinned at her and clapped her on the shoulder. The other students sparred and only a small handful of them managed to beat Dillan the others had to tap out. They spent the rest of the time up until lunch time learning sparing techniques as well as some basic self-defense which both Becca and Sirus aced. The lunch bell rang and the students filed out, however Ms. Fletcher held both of them back.

"Where'd you learn to spar like that?" She questioned them both, it wasn't accusation it was curiosity.

"Our mum." Sirus said.

"Who was she?"

"Apparently a SHIELD agent." Becca said, "She taught us how to spar and stuff."

Ms. Fletcher nodded her head then dismissed them. Sirus gave Becca a puzzled look and Becca shrugged her shoulders. There was something about their mum that they hadn't known about, something more important than being a SHIELD agent. There was something more to it, something that she wanted to get down to the bottom of it all. Little did she know that she was about to find out.


End file.
